Love and a Magnet
by Knockout Starscream
Summary: What happens when Starscream and a friend try to get to lovers back together with jealousy. Request from Sky Swift Prime with both our OCs. One shot. For Valentine's day.


It was just another day the cast of Transformers had just got finished work on their show and everyone was on vacation in time for Valentines Day.

"So any plans for Valentine's day?" Shayna asked Starscream who she had run into outside of the studio.

"Not really." Said Starscream. "It to bad Knock Out and Sky Swift broke up those two were grate together and today must be hard for them."

"I have an Idea and you can help me." Said Shayna brushing her long chestnut hair out of her face. As the seeker bent down so she could whisper the plan to him.

?

A few hours later Sky Swift was at the cross walk and Starscream showed up and started talking to her. And after a few minutes of convention he said something that surprised her.

"Sky Swift will you be my date on Valentines day?" Asked the seeker.

"OK I have nothing better to do." "So shore I'll go on a date with you." Said Sky Swift.

"I'll pick you up at 6:00." Said Starscream who said goodbye and flew off.

?

At the same time in another part of town. Shayna was talking to Knock Out.

"So how about we hang out tonight." "I mean here it is Valentines day and neither of us have dates so how about it K.O?" Asked Shayna.

"OK it should be fun." "And not like I have any plans so OK." Said Knock Out.

"Cool you can pick me up at 6:00." Said Shayna before walking off and meeting Starscream.

"So how did it go on your end?" Asked Shayna.

"Perfect Sky Swift agreed to go out with me." "And you?" Asked Starscream.

"Knock Out took the bait." Said Shayna. "Their both going to be so jealous."

The two talked a few minutes longer then went to get ready for their dates.

?

A few hours later both pairs showed up at a dance the cast was having and Knock Out and Sky Swift were both surprised to see the other one there and at who they were with.

"What is she doing with Starscream?" Asked Knock Out to low for Starscream and Sky Swift to hear but Shayna could tell he was mad because his face was starting to mach his paint.

While on the other side of the room.

"What is he doing with her she can't even transform what does he see in her!" Said Sky Swift who Starscream could tell was mad because of the way she was pulling him around the dance floor and holding his hand so tight it felt like it was going to break off.

"Ahhh!" The seeker yelled in pain. Sky Swift realized what she was doing and let go.

"I'm so sorry Starscream!" "Are you OK?" She asked.

"Yes I'm fine." Said Starscream rubbing his hand.

"Hay maybe I can make Knock Out jealous?" Thought Sky Swift.

"Starscream come here baby let me make it better!" She yelled loud enuff for everyone to hear and kissed him on the lips.

"I can't believe those two!" "I know maybe I can make her jealous." Thought Knock Out. Then he went up on stage and turned on his alt mode's radio and started playing a love song and said "this number is for my sweet heart Shayna."

After the song ended he got off the stage and suddenly Snowcat and Blitz wing and started going nuts singing two completely different songs at the same time. Then Thundercracker went on stage and said "Everyone I apologize for that ah?" "Well truth is I don't know what that was." "Just have a nice evening." Then everyone continued dancing.

?

A few hours later Knock Out and Shayna left the dance and Knock Out told Smokescreen to tell everyone he was taking Shayna somewhere romantic.

The two arrived at a place Knock Out found a few days back it was a construction site with a grate view of the moon.

But there was something Knock Out didn't know about this place that he ended up learning the hard way. Shayna was talking to him and everything was fine till all of a sudden.

"Ahhh!" Knock Out screamed and Shayna looked to see what happened and saw him stuck to a giant magnet. Just in time for her glasses to be pulled up as well.

"Get help!" Said Knock Out. Then Shayna took out her phone and started texting but with out her glasses she couldn't see and had no idea who she called or what she texted them. Then the magnet pulled her phone to it as well.

"Oh scrap!" Shayna and Knock Out both said at once.

?

Meanwhile back at the dance it turned out the Text went to Sky Swift and she read it.

It said "Help Knock Out is stuck in a nagnet." Then Starscream came over and she told him about the text.

"What a nagnet?" Asked Starscream.

"A typo she must have ment something else." Said Sky Swift.

"We better go help them or at lest make shore their OK." Said Starscream.

The two left the dance in such a rush that Starscream accidentally bumped Ramjet and knocked him into Sky Warp who accidentally hit Sideswipe into the food table. And caused everyone to brawl with each other and Starscream and Sky Swift didn't even know what they did and ran out to help their friends.

?

They arrived at the construction site and saw Knock Out stuck to the magnet.

And both busted out laughing when they saw there were like a million signs that said "No Transformer Allowed!" "Danger very big and strong magnet!" "Cybertronians enter at your own risk."

"We better get him down." Said Sky Swift.

"But how?" Asked Shayna who was still blind as a bat without her glasses.

"Have you tried this?" Asked Starscream who walked over and pushed a button that was labeled off. And Knock Out fell to the ground. Then Shayna and Sky Swift look at each other like way didn't we think of that.

"My poor paint." Said Knock Out.

"But at least my phone and glasses are OK so I can see again." Said Shayna.

"Sorry this wouldn't have happened if we hadn't tried to make you two jealous." Said Shayna and Starscream.

"Well we got some good laughs out of it." Said Knock Out and Sky Swift.

?

Then they went back to the dance and saw the place had been trashed and everyone was beat up on the floor.

"What happened while we were gone?" They all asked at once. "We may not want to know. Let's just pretend tonight never happened." Said Shayna.

"Agreed." Said the others all at once.

 **The end.**

 **This story was a request for Sky Swift Prime so Sky Swift is really her OC who she asked me to use in this fic and it stands alone. you should check out her work she a grate writer. Hope you like the story it feel free to send feedback.**


End file.
